Why me?
by Sinacross8
Summary: This is mainly from Axel's point of view ! He has to crossdress fight and along the way he finds out he likes some one ! heheheh this will probably contain YAOI in later chapters! PLEASE dont hate!
1. A Lost Bet

** Kingdom Hearts fan fic. IDO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS as much as i want to -_-. It has Crossdressing in it. Axel lost a bet with Xiggy 3 and in Later chapters i might... MIGHT... include some yaoi. so yes this is a story in progress! Thank you for reading~! There are alot of different views so W!**

**Why me?**

Why did this happen? Putting his hands on the edge of his skirt he turned bight red. Redder than his hair. He hadn't been this embarrassed since... well never considering that he didn't have a heart and all. It should be impossible to feel any emotion. Even a small emotion such as embarrassment. The wind picked up again making him press harder on the end trying his best to hide himself. With the wind still the skirt stayed where it was but 'he' had dragged him outside. Outside where the wind was blowing hard. Where it would probably start raining soon.

They had even gone as far as to straitening his hair down. He restrained himself from turning and socking Xigbar in the face. The older man had been laughing the whole time he was being dressed. Of course they had had to pin him down to dress him. Even if he had lost the bet he sure as hell was not doing it willingly. The red head shivered as wind blew up his skirt and touched his bear skin. Why had he agreed to the bet? Didn't he know he would loose? What was he thinking? The Furry of Dancing Flames frowned and blinked slowly.

He saw out of the corner of his eye Demyx stifle a laugh. Keeping his head low he thought back. Back to when accepted the challenge.

-Flash back-

_The red head grinned vigorously. He could take this old man! After all he was only a crusty old sea beast. "You sure you wanna do this dude?" Xigbar slurred. "'cuz you can back out now before it's to late!"_

"_Oh are you being generous or are you just scared that you will loose?" Axel twitched with anticipation. Shuffling from toe to toe he waited for the older man to come up with the terms for him if he loosed. Usually they were something outrageous._

"_I know what I want you to do if you loose... but tell me first... what if I loose?" Number two asked._

_Taken back The Furry stepped back. If he looses? "If you loose..." Axel paused "you'll have to do my missions for two whole months! Starting tomorrow!" Satisfied with his answer the red head's grin widened._

"_Is that so? Before either of us back out lets agree to stay committed, yes?" Xigbar gave off a sly smile before continuing as Axel nodded. "Now if you loose I get to dress you as a girl."_

_Axel froze. Him... dressed as a girl? N-No way. He was not doing that. But he couldn't very well back out either... Damn it..._

"_Let's just go..." The Furry mumbled._

-End Flash Back-

Xigbar grinned in Axel's face. "How's the breeze?" The Free shooter remarked. The Furry glared one of his best. Xigbar took a step back in mock fear. Xemnas's voice piped up dramatically. "Rejoice my friends! Today we lost some one important to us; Axel the Furry of Dancing Flames. But do not Fret! A new one is among us. _She_ will replace number 8. " He paused actually holding back laughter. This was rare from the usually strait faced humorless superior. Some how today though, Axel's loss had humored him. "Welcome hi- I mean- _her _to the Organization." Then he motioned for Axel to walk forward.

Hanging his head low the Furry stepped forth feeling nothing but pure shame. The Free shooter only beat him by a hit! A measly hit! Mentally kicking himself Axel lifted his head and played along. He swung his hips and pretended he was chewing something. "Hiya~!" he said looking strait at Saix while playing with his hair.

As if they couldn't take any more Vexen and Luxord burst out laughing nearly falling out their seats. Roxas tried to hide his face in his hood and sink into his chair. Larxene shot dagger like glares at The Furry. Saix looked generally confused. Xemnas shook his head and motioned Axel to leave. As soon as he was out the door the red head took of until he was in his room. Then violently tore off the girly clothing. He pressed his bear body against his closed door. His face was bright red as he turned to his closet and fumbled with the knob.

After he putt the standard organization cloak he walked into his bathroom and started to fix his hair. The straitening was starting to wear off anyways. He tried to brush his hair but that failed. Frustrated he headed towards the showers. His paced quickened at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Once there he slipped silently in shutting the door behind him. His fingers slid over his zipper until he felt the top and his fingers wrapped around it, unzipping the cloak. He slipped the jacket over his shoulders to where it pooled round his elbows revealing his pale chest. The Furry was pretty toned and he found his own eyes linger on his own abs then to his pecks and back down to his v-line. Once his eyes had reached his hips he paused and put his hand on them,

He started to wonder what he would really look like as a girl. Quickly dismissing the idea he threw the rest of his cloak off and slid his pants off along with his boxers. He had always preferred boxers over tighty-whities. Anything other than boxers were way too tight. Pulling his boots off he tossed them to the side. Then he slid his black socks off. Padding over to the shower head he thought about Roxas and how low he sunk in his seat as Axel had played along with the bet. Turning on the shower head he felt himself blush again. A deeper shade of red. Deeper than his hair. This shower should clear his mind.

It should right? Will he forget all about the random urge to put on a dress with curled hair? Pulling himself into the shower the red head ran the water hot. He was trying to drown all of his thoughts in the water. He tried thinking of something simpler... Something like ice-cream on the tower! Crap! He had totally forgotten! Hastily he grabbed the bottle of body-wash/shampoo. They usually had no need to shower so the Superior never bothered with buying better supplies. He lathered his hair and then his body. Rinsing as fast as he could he washed out the cleansing supply. Rushing he jumped out of the shower tripping over the edge and nearly falling on his face. The Dancing Flames pulled each one of his cloth articles on and while he was still zipping his cloak he burst out the door. Hair already drying he ran down until he got to The Light's room. He knocked once.

Then twice. He was about to knock a third time when Roxas answered the door irritatedly. "Yes? What is it you-" he paused seeing that it was number Eight then continued "Yes Axel?" Axel seemed to consider something then he asked Thirteen something."Hey Roxas do you still want to go to the tower with me? I'm going right now... Unless you don't want to go 'cuz if you are embarrassed about earl-" Roxas cut him off saying so fast Axel almost didn't catch it.

"Of-course I am coming! We are best friends right?"

"I guess" The furry said while rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks Roxas. Do you want to get Xion?"

Roxas smiled "I'll get ready. You get Xion and meet me at the tower, 'kay?"

"'Kay.." Furry murmured. Turning he started to walk away to retrieve the puppet.

_Line break_

Standing in front of a mirror the Puppet smiled. She had sat alone today at the tower. She hadn't even bothered with buying ice-cream. It was of course Axel's turn. Her smile wavered to a frown that wasn't a real frown but it wasn't a smile either. She felt like she could curl up in the whole in her chest where her heart should be and stay there forever. She wanted to have a heart to feel... The only time she felt like she even had the possibility of having a heart was when she was with Roxas and Axel. Her best friends... Did they think the same way? About feeling like they had a heart?

Maybe if she were a male like them she would feel better... If she were just like them... would she... understand? Her hand had lingered up and cupped her cheek. The other swinging absently by her side. A weight set in her stomach. It wasn't pain like when a heartless attacks but it felt like her insides were trying to drag themselves down and force her to her knees.

Letting her insides when she fell to her knees, feet pointing away from each other, hand still on her face and warm liquid spill out of her deep blue eyes and down her cheeks. She had no idea where this was coming from and shut her eyes trying to prevent the warmth from flowing.

To her surprise it didn't work and the warmth still flowed through her lashes and some of it even touched her hand. Startled she pulled her hand away, snapping her eyes open and looking intently at the wet spot on her hand.

A soft knock sounded at the door to the Puppet's room. Getting up fourteen pulled her hood over her head so that it covered her eyes and saying in a small voice said "Come in?"

There was a slight pause as the visitor hesitated to turn the handle. Still Xion patiently waited for him to enter. She knew it had to be male because besides her Larxene was the only other female in the organization and the lightning quick tempered girl never liked the soft heart-ed confused Puppet. The white door opened and Xion saw a tall figure with rather girly hips. A small smile formed on her face. It was Axel.

"We, meaning Roxas and I, were wondering if you wanted to go to the tower with us." eight said cautiously seeing the puppets hood up.

Xion who was smiling sweetly felt no more of the warmth she had only seconds ago so she lowered her hood replying cheerily. She wanted to get out of this room. Out of the Castle that Never Was. She would go and be with her best friends. She would feel like she had a heart and enjoy what she knew would never last. They were nobodies after-all. They can not feel. Their only purpose was to listen to Xemnas's command to create Kingdom Hearts.

Leaving they weaved their ways through the hallways of the Castle that Never Was. They left all of their troubles behind with the work place. All they needed at the moment was to enjoy themselves.

_Line Break_

Roxas grinned to himself as he shut the door to his room as he heard Axel's footsteps leave slowly as if not wanting to leave the Light. The Keyblade Wielder had never thought he would have grown so attached to the redhead. Seeing him dressed as a girl had made the kid blush so hard that the boy had to sink into his seat and hide his head in the dark hood. Shaking his head he moved grabbing a fresh cloak. The blond teen changed slowly knowing he had time as he had sent Axel to get his other best friend Xion, Number Fourteen.

Taking in a deep breath the blond finished dressing. Then the boy laughed. What if he dressed as a girl to surprise the older man? What would Xion think? That he was making fun of girls? Or would she laugh along? He thought for once he didn't really care what the others thought! He wanted to were girl clothes... as odd as it sounded. He wanted to know what the older man had felt when he had been pushed up there in a skirt. He wanted to be... Pretty!

Pausing he brought his hand up to his face and hit it rather harshly. He was so stupid...

.


	2. Maid

**Kingdom Hearts fan fic.**

**IDO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS as much as i want to -_-.**

**It has Crossdressing in it. Axel lost a bet with Xiggy 3 and in Later chapters i might... MIGHT... include some yaoi. so yes this is a story in progress!**

**Thank you for reading~! There are alot of different views so HEHEHEH!**

**Why me?**

Chapter two

The red-head sat on the edge of the tower one leg tucked to his chest, the other hung freely over the edge. The Puppet hadn't said anything since accepting Axel's invite to the tower. This time the experience on the tower wasn't the same as usual. Everything was darker there at night. Glancing to the side he looked for Xion. She was hard to see at night. He had gotten used to seeing her in the light of day or by the bright white walls of the altogether to bright castle. The only way he could tell the Puppet was there was by her eyes which stood out against the pale of her skin. Moonlight was shining through the clouds and when you looked out, past Twilight Town, you could see a small star here or there. It was beautiful.

The Puppet took a small bite out of her ice cream and looked over her shoulder probably looking to see if Roxas was coming. Sighing she turned back to staring at the city strongly transfixed on the tram that was now moving. A small puff of frustration escaped the Fury's lips. She was always so into Roxas... Maybe it's because they are so alike... or maybe it's because they are both around the same age...

What ever it was it upset him. They were all friends right? If two of the three were to be closer then it would surely be him and Roxas. Wouldn't it? After all without Axel these sessions wouldn't even exist! But then again Xion wouldn't exist with out Roxas.. Maybe that is the bond The Fury of Dancing Flames didn't, nor ever will, understand.

He finished his ice cream and laid back, stick in his mouth, leaving his legs over the edge. The wind blew lightly and the older teen shut his eyes feeling the breeze.

"R-Roxas?"

The Fury opened his eyes to the sound of the Puppet stating the Light's name in confusion. He turned his head to see the blonde teen, was about to greet him and stopped short seeing the teen's clothes. Bolting himself up he almost fell off the side of the tower laughing.

"What happened to you Rox?" The red head managed to get out before another wave of laughter engulfed him. Roxas seemed confused. He glanced from Xion to the Fury as if to ask what they meant. Xion gave off a small smile and giggled covering her mouth.

Axel stood up before he laughed so hard he did fall and grabbed the Light by his shoulders. Smiling to keep in his laughter the Fury. The blonde let out a small protest that the Fury drowned out by talking to Xion.

"We'll be right back okay? Xion?"

The black haired girl smiled and took another bite out of her partially eaten ice cream turning her back to them making it seem like she disappeared. Continuing to walk the red head dragged Roxas away. As he walked Axel absentmindedly slid his hand down the Light's arm to his hand and grabbed it. The Fury didn't pause and kept walking feeling the Lights fingers intertwine with his own.

Thought swarmed into Axel's mind. The Fury stiffened and loosened his grip on Roxas's hand making the Light tightened his grip slightly. After walking another flight of stairs the Fury stopped walking and turned to look at Roxas. The younger teen still had a good grip on the Fury's hand.

"What..." he paused lifting his and the Light's intertwined hands "are we doing?"

The blonde paused as if considering something. Then as his eyes left their connected hands he shrugged as if he didn't know. As if he didn't realize that this close contact made the Fury want him. He wanted the Light badly but he couldn't do that to Xion. She may be a puppet but she is still the Fury's friend. So in response to the Light's shrug, the Fury let go of the Light's hand and quickly asked a question that had been bugging him. The reason he dragged Roxas down here.

"What the hell... are you wearing?"

Roxas took a step back, his heal clacking against the ground, apparently surprised that someone asked why he was wearing what he was. After what seemed like an eternity the Light finally answered the older teen's question.

"I-I guess I just felt like it..." He avoided eye contact as he said it and doggedly shrugged his shoulders.

"So you are telling me..." Axel questioned further curiosity getting the better of him. "...that you got up and decided you wanted to dress as a maid for our icing on the cake?"

Roxas looked at the floor desperately trying to hide his red face from the older teen. Nodding vigorously the Light kept his head down.

"So are you wearing girlie panties under there?" Axel remarked halfheartedly remembering the terror of earlier that day. The breeze on his bare legs. He shivered and took off his Organization coat.

"Please tell me you are wearing boxers Roxas..."

Roxas looked up confused. His dark blue eyes met Axel's turquoise and he dork-idly hiked his skirt up showing the Fury his boxers. Axel laughed and handed the younger teen his coat.

"It'll be huge on you but at least you wont embarrass yourself in front of Xion..."

Roxas took of the whole outfit leaving him standing there in his underwear. What was funny was he even had a garter on his thigh. Rolling his eyes Axel handed the Light his Organization coat.

Axel laughed to himself. _A maid! _He thought _A flipping maid!_

"You are too cute Roxas. You know that?" He chuckled some more "A maid!"

Then he walked away leaving Roxas standing there in awe. He couldn't believe Axel called him cute...

-I think this Chapter was shorter but hey i put more in the next chapter! I promise! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! LOLZ-


End file.
